A Dream in Reality
by sailorgoth
Summary: the g-boys are dropped into our world and are found by two girls. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A Dream in Reality  
  
"Now what?" "Go to that one." "This one?" "Yeah. The one called Vortex. Sounds like it might be interesting." "If you say so." Kathleen said to Shannon. The two girls were sitting side-by-side at a library computer, trying to decide what fanfic to read next. Kathleen and Shannon had been on the computers all day, but had been forced, after their lunch, to share one at the back of the library that was the slowest. But it really didn't matter since they were best friends. Both worked as volunteers at the local library. It was summer time and there was nothing to do in town, but work. Plus Shannon always had community service hours to do. Actually she used it as an excuse to get her parents to bring her to the library every day. If you saw the two best friends walking down the street, the first thought that would come to mind would be sisters. Both had brown hair that was several inches passed their shoulders. Shannon was 17 and lived in Florida, but came up to North Carolina in the summer. Kathleen did live in North Carolina and was 12 years old, much to her disappointment. And to top it all off, both were crazy for anime. Especially the show Gundam Wing. "This is really weird. What's wrong with the screen?" asked Kathleen. "I don't know. Special effects maybe?" answered Shannon. Upon opening the fic, Vortex, the computer screen had changed to a strange, gray color. Suddenly, 5 bright multicolored lights burst out of the computer screen. They flew around the girls and landed on the floor behind them. When the lights and spots in front of their eyes faded, Shannon and Kathleen turned around. They're, standing in, most likely, one of the smallest town libraries in the world, was the G-boys! Duo Maxwell was in Heero Yuy's arms, having used the odd situation as a reason to latch onto his koi. Trowa Barton was holding Quatre Winner close to him. And Chang Wufei just looked mad. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in that part of the library. All five looked around their new surroundings and spotted the two shocked girls watching them with wide disbelieving eyes. "Um... Hi! Who are you?" Duo asked, finally untangling himself from Heero. "Oh my god! Shannon, do you see what I see?" Kathleen said, recovering first. "I do, if you're seeing the G-boys. And, did Duo just say Hi to us?" With that, the two fan girls collapsed in a fit of excited giggles. Then, they remembered what was on their computer screen and that their notebooks were open to the recent fic they were writing together. Trying to look innocent, Shannon and Kathleen raced to close the covers of the notebooks and turn the screen off. With both doing everything at the same time, it took a while before all was accomplished. When they turned around again, the g-boys had moved up to see over their shoulder and Heero had his gun out. He raised it to Shannon's head and said in that really scary voice of his, "Where are we?" Shannon stared at the gun. Then reaching out a hand pushed it slightly to the side. 'Yep, cold metal. It's real. Oh, boy. We're definitely in a mess, albeit a nice one, but still a mess.' Heero glared harder. How dare anyone touch his gun! "Hey, Kath. It's real. And if the gun's real then so are they. I don't think we're dreaming, so you can stop pinching yourself and me." "Baka onna! Of course we're real!" yelled Wufei, adding his glare to Heero's. "Oh, yeah. Um, since the gun is real don't you think you should answer?" "Oh. I forgot. Guess I'd better. Well at the moment you're in a library in a small town in North Carolina." "Well, that's good to know. I wonder how we ended up here. I don't think the explosion was that bad and wouldn't we be a bit more beat up if we'd been caught in the explosion?" Quatre turned to Trowa a puzzled look upon his face. "I would think so, Little one." He answered. "Maybe we're dead." Mused Duo. "I highly doubt that, Maxwell." "No. You're not dead." said Kathleen smiling. "You're just not in your world anymore. You're in ours." added Shannon with a straight face, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Five heads snapped to attention while ten pairs of eyes turned to look at the one who had made the announcement. Heero's eyes narrowed and he brought his gun back into alignment with Shannon's face. "Explain." He growled. Shannon turned to look at Kathleen who simply looked back wearing a scowl to hide her amusement. "You're the one who threw diplomacy out the window and anyway, you're also the expert on stuff like this. You explain. 'Cause I want to know what happened too." Shannon grinned back. "Okay, okay. I'll explain. Just give me a minute to think." She sighed, placing her elbow on her knee and propping her chin on her hand while giving the gun an annoyed look. "Okay, I seem to like that word, don't I? Well anyway here's the short version. We were surfing the net and we opened a file called Vortex. When we did the screen began to swirl and out flew you guys. That's the short version. Now for the long one. I'd sit down. This is gonna take a minute. In fact I think we'd better move to the room in the back. It's got comfier chairs. And stop pointing that gun at me. I'm not going anywhere and you'd catch me before I moved five steps anyway. What do you say, Kath?" "Sounds like a good idea to me." "Cool. Hey you didn't say whatever! You're learning." "Whatever." She grinned. "Rats. I thought my optimism was running off on you. No matter. Got the rest of the summer, and the one after that and the one after that and well you get it. Now, Onward to the back room. High ho Silver, away! I love that line!" With that said she jumped up from her chair and ran off a couple steps then turned back to the others. Five of which were staring at her, two with dropped jaws, while Kath just shook her head and got up to follow, albeit at a slower pace. "Duo." Called Quatre. "Yeah." "Are you sure you don't have any relatives?" "Not that I know of, but I'm beginning to wonder." "Hai, so am I." With that they followed Shannon and Kathleen into the back room. By the time they got there Shannon and Kathleen had set some chairs in a circle. "Have a seat." Said Shannon with a smile. She and Kathleen sat down next to each other while waiting for the others to take their seats. Heero, who had once more put his gun away, though it was within easy reach sat down across from the two girls so he could keep an eye on them. Duo sat next to him, one arm across his koi's shoulder. Quatre sat next to Duo and Trowa sat in the empty seat by Quatre, which was also next to Kathleen. Wufei took the last empty seat, which happened to be by Shannon. She looked around. "Okay. Everyone comfy?" All six nodded. "Shannon." "Yeah, Kath?" "Do not take all day and go into every theory and explanation with word for word detail. Use the one which best fits. We still have to cut those dragons out before closing in an hour." "Okay." She smiled. "I won't. And I was going to do that anyway. Now then. The explanation. We were opening a file off the Internet called Vortex. What seems to have happened is that it opened a gateway or portal, whichever you prefer to call it, to your world, which I'd assume is a parallel world to ours. The gate once opened had to latch or draw in if you will, enough stuff, whether it is animate or inanimate does not matter, to use up enough energy that it could close. You, see a gate is an odd thing. When, supposedly controlled by an outside force it draws energy from that which controls it and will do that person's bidding. At least until the person uses up there energy to the point where they lose control of the gate. Then the gate turns upon its creator, either burning them to a crisp or drawing them in and collapsing on them, which means they end up in a void of pure energy that will eventually devour them. This gate though, was an anomaly. A rather fascinating one at that. And one you were lucky to survive. Normally once a gate has used up enough of its energy gathering stuff it will shut down, putting whatever it collected in the energy void. And then there are the gates that don't follow this theory. The gate you came through was one of them. By my guess and an earlier comment, I believe we opened the Vortex file at the height of an explosion. Through some chain of events the file tapped into the energy from the explosion, which created a gate, which after collecting all it could, was then directed, by the file to send you here so to speak instead of the void. Any questions?" Duo, blinking was the first to recover. "Yeah. Where'd you learn that?" "Lots and lots of reading. Mostly fantasy books." Quatre, with a hopeful look, turned to Shannon. "Do you know how we can get back?" "Not really. But if we put our heads together I'm sure we can find a way." Wufei turned to look at her. "Why do you say that?" "Because there's a solution to every problem. You just have to find. Unless its math, Then I go ask someone else." She laughed softly. "So, since you guys are going to be here for a while want to help us cut out knight slaying paper dragons, while we talk about what to do next? Hey Wufei, do you have your sword with you?" "Yes I.Wait a minute! How do the two of you know who we are?" "The five of you are the main characters of a favorite TV show of ours." Said Kathleen, with a mischievous grin. "WHAT!!" yelled all five. "Yep. According to her all parallel worlds are connected in one way or another. There is most likely a connection of our world to yours as well. Hey, Shannon, why don't you bring the dragons in here. That way we don't have to change rooms again." "Good idea. Be right back. And Heero, please do not point the gun at people if they come in here. This is a public library." With that said she ran out the door to get the dragons and seven pairs of scissors. "Hn." Duo leaned against Heero, while turning to look at Kathleen. "So how much do the two of you know about us?" "Well we know your names, names of your Gundams, and some parts of your past that may or may not be true." Shannon chose that moment to come in. "Especially since it's a TV show. Most of the so-called facts are probably made-up. The crossing link is more the five of you then the content of the show." "Oh. Are the two of you sure you didn't bring us here?" Both Kathleen and Shannon burst out laughing before Kathleen answered. "Nah. We have enough trouble getting Microsoft word to work so we can write. Then again that could just be our comps." "I doubt it, but it could be. Well here are the dragons. We have to cut out 50. It should go faster since there's more people." "And save our hands." Sighed Kathleen. "Hmm. We need to find a place for you all to stay at." Shannon looked over at Kathleen. "Why not my house? It has 3 bedrooms, front porch, TV that doesn't work, Sega that does work, VCR that works sometimes, and a kitchen, which I rarely use since I can't cook. Plus I'm the only one there. At your place you have your parents. And I believe your Mom would notice them. They're kinda hard to miss." Kathleen mock-glared at Shannon. "Do you always have to make sense?" "Of course not. Just when it counts." She turned to the G-boys. "How's that sound to the five of you?" They turned to each other, debating the idea. "Well, they are the only people we know here." Said Quatre. "Plus OZ isn't here, right?" Asked Duo Looking up. "Nope. We're Oz free." Answered Kathleen. "They have a point, Heero, Wufei. And we do need a place to stay. Also we can defeat them if the need arises." Pointed out Trowa calmly. "Fine." Said both Heero and Wufei. "Great. Looks like you got some housemates Shannon." Said Duo turning towards them with a cheeky grin. Quatre then turned to her, a serious look gracing his features. "One other thing. Trowa and I are a couple, as are Duo and Heero. Does either of you have any problems with that?" "I don't." answered Kathleen. "Nor, do I. Though I believe I shall be taking a lot of walks. "How so?" asked Wufei. Shannon looked up from her dragon and turned to Wufei, then said with a straight face. "The house doesn't have any doors inside of it, except for the bathrooms. All it has is plastic blinds that are pulled over the entrance way." "I believe I shall be joining you for those walks to make sure you stay out of trouble." Said Wufei as he blushed slightly. "Sounds fine to me. Now lets finish these dragons so we can head to the house. You all can come to work with in the mornings, if you like. Believe me, it'll be more interesting than staying at the house. These are small towns. I like them, but that's because my only interests are the library and the stables above my house." "That'll be fine." Said Quatre with a soft smile. "See, Kath, you'll still get to see them." teased Shannon. "Hey, do any of you know how to cook? Cause if so we can go by the grocery store one day. I don't cook when I'm the only one there. And if I do, it's normally enough to last all week. Now that I'm not the only one there I have a reason to buy ingredients and the like. We can take turns." She looked hopefully at the boys. Quatre smiled back happily. "That sounds good. All of us can cook, so taking turns should work out fine." "Great! Actual cooked meals! Life is looking up! Plus I get to use some of Papa's recipes!" Kathleen and Duo laughed at her enthusiasm. "Just be sure to bring me some." Said Kathleen with a smile. "I will!" Kathleen looked over at the clock. "Ooops. We'd better hurry. We only have twenty minutes left before closing." "Guess we should then." Answered Shannon. They all turned back to their cutting out the dragons, while the conversation settled into a comfortable silence, which was broken every so often by Duo's commentaries.  
  
Author's note: I wrote this with Nightshadow. i don't own any of these characters except Kathleen and Nightshadow owns Shannon. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 10 when Shannon and the Gundam Boys finally showed up to the library. Kathleen had been waiting since 9, pulling on her hair and jumping frantically. When they reached her in the back, she examined them closely, checking for bruises, scratches, or broken limbs. They were all perfectly well; that made Kathleen sigh with relief. At least they didn't kill each other last night. "So, you all finally got here! What took you so long?" She asked. "Well, Duo and Trowa are late sleepers and when we tried to wake them up, they pounced on us and it took us a while to confince them that we weren't there to kill them." Shannon replied, sighing wearily. "It's not my falte that I'm jump when I wake up. I've been attacked too many times while I'm sleeping. So I always keep my guard up." Trowa said. "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. At least your here. So you guys want to walk around town for a while? There hasn't been any one here all morning and the librarians said that they didn't need us." Kathleen said, waiting for an answer. When the 6 nodded, they headed out of the tiny library and onto the streets of Valdese. There wasn't much there really, but there were always people to pester if you looked hard enough. They went down to the local bakery and bothered Kathleen's mother that worked there for a while, but then she finally had enough and threw them all out. So the search for something to do went on until they came to the diner in town. Duo was hungary again by then, so they went in to order a milk shake. "What can I do for you?" asked the smiling waitress behind the counter. Duo ordered a strawberry milkshake, Heero had some fries, and the rest shared a banana split. They found a table to wait for their order and started talking. They discussed what life was like as a soldier and the government system in Kathleen and Shannon's world was like. The two girls got the chance to ask all of the questions that every gundam fan is dying to know. Like was Heero ever interested in Relena? Or about Wufei's marriage? How Duo got his braid so long? What did Trowa do before becoming a pilot? And finally how many sisters did Quatre really have? The conversation was very pleasant until the waitress came to give us our food. She made the grave mistake of coming up behind Heero, who was sitting on the edge of the booth. He was so startled when she came up behind him that he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the frightned girl's head. She screamed, dropped the food, and ran behind the counter, screaming at the top of her lungs that she would call the police. So the 7 had to run away as fast as possible, going all the way across town before stopping behind the dollar store. "Heero... what were... you thinking... pointing a gun at her?" Kathleen asked between pants. Heero didn't seem fazed by the screaming and the run. He just looked at her and said in a calm, smooth voice, "It was her oun falte. She startled me." "Ok. You don't get to keep this anymore." Shannon said, as she wringed the gun from his hand and handing it to Quatre. "You are the one I trust the most. Please don't let him have it back!" Quatre smiled at her and took the gun, hiding it somewhere on his person. So, not trusting Heero in the least anymore, the girls wouldn't lead them to any more stores. Instead, the group walked down to the flea market to see if they could find some anime. They walked around between the booths for a few hours, until luck struck and they found the tape of the first five episodes of Gundam Wing. With nothing else to do, they traveled back to the direction of library to use the computers. When they arrived, all of the computers at the front were taken, so the group slipped back to the children's section to use the computers. "What were you two looking at when we arrived through the computer screen?" Wufei asked. "We were reading fanfics about you guys." answered Shannon. "Can we read a few?" asked Trowa. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." said Kathleen. So Shannon pulled up one of the girls favorite fanfic sites and they searched for something of interest for the guys to read. Finally, they came across a fic called Time and Space. It was about Duo and Quatre being pulled from their world to the world of Dragon Ball Z. So then Kathleen had to explain DBZ to the guys and who the characters were. In the fic, Trunks starts chasing after Duo and Piccolo went after Quatre. Then Heero and Trowa showed up and stole their kois back. Wufei was very disappointed that he wasn't in the fic. So then they had to find a fic with him in it.  
  
It was near closing time when the 7 finally got off of the computers.  
  
"Kathleen, come sleep over at my house. It'll be fun!" Shannon said as they walked out of the doors. "OK, I'll come over in a few minutes. Just let me ask my mom and grab some clothes. I'll see ya in a minute." And with that, she ran off to her house. Shannon and the g-boys continued to her house talking about the fics they had read. It was dark by the time they arrived at the front door. After about ten minutes, Kathleen showed up with a look of excitement on her face. "You will never believe what I got. My sister is home from college this weekend and she had tickets to the amusement park. But she can't go because one of her high school friends are getting married, so she gave them to me. We can go tommorrow. Isn't that awsome?" Everone thought it was a great idea, since they really didn't have anything to do the next day anyway. So Quatre and Shannon started on supper and when the pasta and bread sticks were consummed, the 7 plopped down infront of the tv and watched the Gundam Wing tape they had bought. The girls laughed really hard at the boys reactions to theirselves on the screen. Each were shocked and started yelling about how it hadn't gone like that. Finally the tape ended and the guys got in a huge arguement on how the way things really went. Quatre said that he and Trowa had started going out from the very first. Heero said that he never even met Relena until he had enrolled at school and that he never danced with her ever. Duo was very upset about the fact that his Gundam didn't look as dark and haunting in the series as it did in real life. When the boys had gone over every detail that was wrong, the group had some ice cream and then went to bed.  
  
Author's note: i don't own any these characters except Kathleen and Nightshadow owns Shannon. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning  
  
"Lets go.. Lets go. We have to go. Come on." Duo and Kathleen were ushering everyone to the car, in a hurry to finally go to the park. When the group piled in the truck (Shannon had a double cap truck) it took only about thirty minutes to head down the road to the amusement park. The ride to the park was when the gundam boys were forced to listen to a celtic band called Tempest. It turned out that everyone liked it so there weren't any problems. As Shannon parked her beloved truck in a parking space, the others stared out of the window to study the parks entrance. The colors were bright in the morning sun and flags fluttered in the slight breeze on top of the admission building. In the background, children's laughter filled the air and a whistle of a train was heard deep in the forests. People were everywhere having so much fun and it really lightened the pilot's hearts to be in a place not toughed by the pains of war. "Wait a second, Heero. Empty your pockets. I don't want to repeat that scene at the diner!" Shannon said to Heero as he was walking to the entrance. "Good idea. You wrestle him away from whatever dangerous object he may have and I'll talk to the others." Kathleen said. "What was that, Shannon?" "I said, why do I get the hard job?" "Because your older. That's why." "Goody" While Kathleen was having a pleasant conversation with the other four; Shannon was running after Heero, who refused to empty out his pockets. "Kathleen, maybe we should help her." Trowa said, looking at the two. Heero had climbed a tree and Shannon was half way up the trunk to get to him. "OK, but I really think they're having fun!" The 5 walked over and Trowa did a back flip into the tree to knock Heero off the branch he was sitting on. When he hit the ground, Wufei tackled him before he had a chance to react. Duo did a quick search, found another gun that Heero had managed to grab and handed it to Shannon. Shannon, not knowing how to handle it, gave it to Quatra, since he was guarding the other one anyway. Kathleen was rolling on the ground, howling with laughter at the tussle that had just taken place. They helped her to her feet and with Heero following Quatra very closely, the group entered the park. They handed in their tickets to the lady at the counter and walked through the gates and into the park. The second Duo saw the snowball stand, he raced off and bought 3 all for himself. He was in the process of buying a 4th one when Wufei and Heero dragged him off. "What do you guys want to ride first?" Shannon asked looking at them all. She was met with 4 shrugs, but Duo and Kathleen starting jumping up and down shouting, "Tilt-a-World.. Tilt-a-World" So to make the two jumping idiots happy, they set out for the Tilt-a-World. Now, you the reader ask, "How did they fit 7 people in one car?" I'll tell you. I have no idea, but they did it anyway. When the ride started, and the car began to turn, Shannon, Kathleen, Duo, and surprisingly Wufei let out the most high pitched squeal the world has ever known and all of the glass in the surrounding vendor stands cracked. The other 3 covered their ears and tried to enjoy the ride. And after spending a half an hour on the ride because Duo and Wufei wouldn't move, the group once again faced that horrible problem. "What do we do now?" "How about going up on the chair lift and going to the feeding zoo." Kathleen suggested. People are still debating whether that was a good idea or not, and you will soon see why. Upon reaching the chair lift, Heero insisted to ride with Quatra. Shannon didn't want them go alone, so the smallest person was to go with them and sit in the middle. "I don't want to go. He'll push me off just to get his damn gun back. I'm not doing it!"  
  
"I can not believe I'm doing this!" Complained Kathleen as she sat between the crazy perfect soldier and Quatra. "I know I'm going to break a leg or something falling off this thing." "Don't worry. I'm making sure Heero doesn't push you." Quatra said, trying to sooth the ruffled preteen. "Yah right. You'll be too busy keeping the gun away from him to help." Thankfully for Kathleen's sake, Heero wasn't that gun crazy and the three made it to the top in one piece. Kathleen led the way to the Goat/deer Park and bought them all food to deed the animals with. Goats, as everyone knows, will eat anything when they are hungry. Duo, with his long chestnut braid and, Kathleen and Shannon (who had decided to wear their hair down that day) were perfect targets. The moment the goats saw them, the three were soon lost. It took the other 4 plus several friendly by-standers to help drag the poor victims out of range of the goats. When they saw their hair, with goat spit, chicken feed, dirt, and various bugs crawling in it, tears filled their eyes. Heero comforted Duo, Wufei helped Shannon pick out the stuff in her hair, and Trowa and Quatra were calming down the hysterical Kathleen that was trying to go back and kill the goats.  
  
Author's note: i don't own any of these characters except Kathleen and Nightshadow owns Shannon. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Must kill... Must kill! Must kill goats!" Kathleen hissed as both Trowa and Quatre were pulling her rather forcefully back down the hill from the goat park. After the unfortunate incident, most of the gang decided to go back down to the chair lift and ride the Farris wheel. But the glint of madness had started to grow in Kathleen's eye and she wouldn't leave until the goats had received her punishment. She had even gone so far as to steal a shovel from a workman at the park and run after the goats shouting, "Who's gonna eat who?" And as soon as she got within range, the goats proceeded to tackle and chew on the teen's hair some more. And again, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre had to rescue the poor child. Shannon and Duo wouldn't come near the goats. They stood behind the main gate, holding their mussed hair and sniffing pitifully. Kathleen still wouldn't let the matter slide however. The second attack just made her even more insanely mad. The gundam pilots managed to drag her to the chairlift and Wufei was voted to sit with her, to make sure she didn't jump and run back to the goats. There were several attempts to bale, but Wufei handled all. He threatened to spit in her hair himself if she didn't behave herself. Glaring at him just as hard as Heero could, Kathleen calmed down, but kept muttering about mangled goat corpses. Finally, they all managed to reach the Farris wheel and were about to jump into line, when Hell came swooping in on the Gundam pilots. "Heero! Oh, Heero!" At hearing the screech, Heero's face went white and then turned a sick green. The others stopped and looked around for their worst nightmare. And there she was, standing by the merry-go-round, Relena in her pink business suit, waving wildly in their direction. But she wasn't alone. None other than Trieze and Zechs were standing there. "No way." Heads turned to stare at Shannon. What was she talking about? But Shannon wasn't looking at them. She was walking over to Relena and her group. But she didn't stop at them. The fuming girl stalked passed the new anime arrivals and right to the person behind them. "What are you doing with them? You can't have them. You'll kill 'em. All right, out with it. How did you do it?" The person she was addressing was a slender boy with dark hair. He wore a giant smirk on his face at Shannon's raving. "My dear girl, there isn't any need to get excited. I'll tell you all in good time." "No, you will tell me now." By then the rest of the original group had joined in, with Heero cowering behind Duo, trying to escape Relena. The obsessed girl was reaching around Duo to get to Heero, all the while screeching, "Heero, my Heero. We are finally together!" Meanwhile, Shannon was in a heated argument with the new comer. "Alright, Mark. Out with it! How did they get here?" Mark grinned wider and replied in a patronizing tone, "Shannon, I don't see why you are so upset. Is it because I beat you at something again? That I too have done the impossible? Well, to answer your question, I was reading fanfiction on the net and I opened up a file called Vortex and the three of them popped out. We have been having the best of times, haven't we Treize?" Mark looked up into Treize's face expectantly. "Ummm, yah." Treize answered a little uneasily. Kathleen walked up behind Shannon. She had been helping Duo separate Relena from Heero, a tiring battle. "Who is the short kid?" She asked, looking Mark over. "Who are you calling short, shrimp? At least I'm taller than you." "That isn't saying much. Everyone is taller than me! So you got them from the Vortex too?" She said, gesturing to the two OZ pilots. "What do you mean too?" Shannon took over the conversation. "We were also surfing the net and came upon a fic named Vortex and we also pulled those five out. They came two days ago." "Same as us!" Cried Treize, jumping in. "Do you think we can get home the same way?" Shannon put a knowing look on her face and shook her head. "I don't know. You see, these portals are very tricky. You could end up on the other side of the universe where everything is backwards. Or it could be a one-way portal and if we opened it again, nothing would happen. Or we could open it and everything would work out fine." All of the anime characters were listening now. Quatre said weakly, "Sounds complicated and risky." "Well, lets not dwell on it. We still have a whole day at the park. Lets have some fun!" Shannon said excitedly. She was about to walk in the direction of the Farris wheel, when Treize caught her arm. "PPPPLLLLEEEAASSEE!! Don't leave me with these crazy people. I can't stand it anymore. Relena is always talking about 01 and Zechs won't say anything and that weird kid keeps trying to hug me. Take me with you!" Shannon took pity on the begging man and patted him comfortingly on the back. "Ok, I guess we can stay together until this thing is solved. Now on to the Farris wheel!" She started walking again, but another arm stopped her. "Who said you got to pick where we went? I'm the leader of this group, not you." Mark screeched. Shannon's eyes narrowed as she hissed at him, "There isn't any leader. I was making a suggestion and since the majority of the group is for the Farris wheel, we are going on the Farris wheel. Unless you're too scared!" Mark immediately rose to the challenge. "I am not scared. You are the one that will be screaming for your mother when we're up there." And with that, the two ran off. Kathleen watched them go, giggling. She turned to the rest of the group. "Well, lets go." No one was willing to sit with the two rivals as they fought to make each other scream with their shaking of the chair. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei took one seat, with Relena, Heero, and Duo in the next. Duo refused to let Heero out of his reach with the pink idiot around. The last seat was left to Kathleen, Zechs, and Treize. They had a great time the whole ride, telling jokes and laughing at Relena and Duo fighting over Heero. The three could easily hear all of the name-calling going on. "You blond idiot. Keep your hands off my property!" "Your property? He was destined to be mine the day he was born!" But far up high, there was the basket with Shannon and Mark in it. They were sitting on opposite sides of the seat, to avoid contact. Both were pushing the basket wildly, waiting for the moment the other would scream with fright. But the basket that housed Duo, Relena, and Heero was getting some abuse too. Duo and Relena were in the middle of a catfight, pulling hair, scratching, and screaming insults at one another, all of this going on with Heero in the middle. There is only so much that a Perfect Soldier can take. Heero could feel his sanity at the breaking point. He tried to get the two to stop trying to kill on another, but it didn't work. So he did the next best thing. He climbed out of the basket and was about to jump over. Duo and Relena were oblivious to the suicide attempt and kept pulling, scratching, and screaming. Heero let go of the basket and sailed over the edge of the Farris wheel. Unfortunately, the soldier didn't look at the height of the basket. He was only five feet from the ground and wasn't hurt at all when he landed. But he was out of the line of fire and that was all that mattered. He slipped over the popcorn stand and watched from the ground the two fights that were going on, far above, while munching on buttery kernels. Meanwhile, Shannon still couldn't get Mark to scream and Mark was having just as much success as she was. Duo had yet to kill Relena and Kathleen, Zechs, and Treize had had quiet enough of the Farris wheel and signaled to be let off. The three walked over to Heero, having watched his escape, and joined him in his gazing at two pairs of violent competitors. 


End file.
